Forget Them Not
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: Does the little witch really belong with the wolf? BAMON IMPLICATED! SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE HUNTERS SAGA!


**Disclaimer:** _The Vampire Diaries _is copyright © L. J. Smith and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's note:** I've been out of the fanfic game for quite a while, but my love for Bamon has NOT wavered!

Essentially, this fanfic is my response to what the ghost writer did to the growing potential that was the Bamon pairing throughout the VD novels. Bamon was evident throughout the previous books and stated by L.J. Smith herself. There is no Damon in this fic, as it focuses on Bonnie and another character, but hopefully you will see why. Major spoilers for those who have NOT read any of The Hunters Saga installments (but really, Bamon fans, you don't want to, so save your money).

* * *

"Forget Them Not"

* * *

"I can't do this."

Bonnie placed both hands on Zander's chest and freed herself from his embrace. They had been kissing a few minutes ago when a spark ignited somewhere deep within her soul... but it wasn't for him.

This wasn't right, her and Zander being together like this, being a couple. It was wrong.

Stepping away, she shook her head in dismay, her eyes filled with sorrow. In the back of her mind, she could hear the sound of glass shattering, as if she was finally given a sense of freedom, a true look at the "real world" for the first time since she arrived at college. Her whole time here, she was under the strange impression that the feelings she harbored for Damon during the past couple of years was that of a crush - a very long lasting crush. Everything the two of them went through from the moment they met up in the mortal world, to their adventures in the Dark Dimension - How in the world did it make _any_ sense for her to toss everything she felt for him aside just like that? For Damon to dismiss her, his little redbird, without a second thought, and go right back to desiring Elena all over again?!

_Someone_ out there, someone with vast powers, tried to sweep what the redheaded witch felt for the centuries old vampire completely under the rug. The feelings were still there, they were embedded in history, but hidden away, never to be touched upon again. Try as hard as they might, but they would _never_ make Bonnie dissolve everything she went through with and for him. Deep down, she knew he had to remember how they've bonded. For him to abruptly try to woo Elena from his little brother again after everything that happened? No! Elena loved Stefan, and Stefan loved Elena! It wasn't fair to make Elena have to choose between the two brothers for the tenth millionth time (okay, it wasn't THAT much, but still) and it wasn't fair for Bonnie. She deserved a chance too, didn't she?

"I'm sorry," Bonnie finally apologized to Zander, and she truly meant it from the bottom of her heart. The young werewolf, was such a sweet and wonderful person. He was great all around. He treated her like a princess and he recognized her strengths, much like Damon had. But in the end, she realized that _someone_ out there with some sort of omnipotent power, wanted to give Bonnie her own story - one away from Damon. Zander was a fantastic guy and very loving, but he was simply not meant for her.

"I still care about Damon so very, very much." There was no hesitating on her part when she said this.

A life without Damon? Without her own true happiness? That was something she could not and would not accept.

Zander was visibly hurt and understandably so. It was a punch in the gut for Bonnie to do this, but at the same time, she absolutely knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that her heart was meant for Damon. After a few awkward moments of silence, Zander spoke up.

"I get it, I really do." He offered her a genuine smile. "Sure, the general feel about Damon among the group isn't too great, but from what YOU have told me about him, you got something special that the guy recognizes. Meanwhile you see a side of him nobody else does. Right? Not even Elena. Someone or something out there is trying to ruin your plans with your man."

Bonnie slowly blinked and her cheeks turned beet red. Damon? _Her_ man? She rubbed her forehead with her sleeve, trying to will the blush away. Whatever girl ended up with Zander next will be indeed super fortunate. "Do you think Klaus is behind this? To get back at Elena by making Damon act this way? For me to... feel the way I felt until now?"

"Who knows." His eyes met with hers and he nodded. "Whoever is doing this, when get my paws on him or her, I'll be sure to give 'em a real beat down for messing with one of my buddies and her love life."

Buddies… Bonnie lower her hand from her face and she smiled warmly. Yeah, she really did want to keep him as a friend. But Damon… Damon was more than a friend to her. Much more than a friend.

Whoever this person was messing with them; they thought they could honestly change how she and Damon felt for one another?

They thought wrong.


End file.
